yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuzu Hīragi (Season 1)/Gallery
|-|Season 1= Episode 1 Yuzu panics.png Arc V Shuzo and Yuzu.png Ep1 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Shūzō and Yūya.png Yuzu in a episode preview.png Yuzu Hiragi.png Ep001 Arrive in the stadium.png Arc V Yuzu Smacks Shuzo.png Episode 2 Yuya, Shuzo, Yuzu, Yoko, Gongenzaka 2.png|Yuzu and the others congratulating Yūya. Ep2 Yuzu with a registration form.png|Yuzu tells the people that those who whsh to aplly to their Duel School and to fill out the application forms with their name. Yuzu happy.png Yuzu with a bad impression.png Arc V 02 Yuya and Yuzu.jpg|Yuzu urges Yūya to exchange insults with her. Arc V Yuzu as Miss Strong Ishijima.png|Miss Strong Ishijima. Ep002 Yuzu recites the Action Dueling.jpg|Yuzu recites the Action Dueling. Ep002 Yuzu recites the Action Dueling2.jpg|Yuzu recites the Action Dueling. Arc V Yuzu Duel Disk.png|Yuzu's Duel Disk. Yuya and Yuzu.png|Yūya and Yuzu recite the Action Dueling. Yu-gi-oh! arc v episode 2 subtitle indonesia.jpg|Yūya Vs Yuzu. Yuzu en duelo.jpg|Yuzu activates the effect of "Aria". Ep2 Yuzu ends her turn.png|Yuzu ends her turn. Yuzu in episode 2, looking Yuuya.png|Yuzu saying that she'll get rid of that annoying hippo". Ep2 Yuzu defeats Yūya.png|Yuzu defeats Yūya. Ep2 Yūya and Yuzu before the crowd.png Episode2 End.png Episode 3 Yuzu, Yuya, Homeroom Teacher.jpg Arc V 03 Yuzu Smacks Yuya.png Arc V Maiami School Students.png Ep3 Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep3 Yuzu, Yūya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Arc V 03 Yuzu holding Futoshi.png Episode 4 Ep4 Yuzu, Tatsuya and Ayu falling.png Arc V Stargazer saves Yuzu and Ayu.png Episode 5 Ep5 Yūya's dream3.png Ep5 Yuzu, Yūya and Sora.png Sora looks at Yuzu smacking Yūya.png Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Ep5 Yuzu and Ayu.png Episode 6 Ep6 Shūzō, Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Ep6 Yūya presents his friends with a simple math problem.png Ep006 Everyone.png Episode 7 Ep7 Yūya and the other.png Ep7 Yuzu and Ayu.png Ep 7 Yuzu determined.png Ep7 Ayu and Yuzu.png Ep 7 Yuzu insulting Shingo.png Ep7 Yuzu meets Yūto.png Yuto Appears.png Yuto stops Yuzu.png Ep7 Yuzu and Yūto.png Ep7 Yūto and Yuzu.png 3 Phantom Knights Shadow Veil.png Arc V Yuzu's Bracelet activates.png Episode 8 Ep8 Yuzu and Yūya.png Yuzu and Yuya 8.png Yuya and Yuzu 8.png Yuya argue.png Gongenzaka and You Show School 8.png Yuya, Yuzu, LDS 8.png Yuzu and Sora.jpg Episode 9 Yuzu thinking about Yuya.jpg Episode 10 Ep10 Yuzu determined to win.png Ep10 Yuzu blushing.png Arc V 010 Masumi VS Yuzu.png Ep10 Yuzu starts her turn.png Yuzu 10-0.png Ep10 Yuzu Releases Aria and Sonata.png Ep10 Yuzu2.png Ep10 Effect of Master Dia reduces Yuzu's LP.png Ep10 Yuzu3.png Ep10 Yuzu realises she had been trying to grab a reflection.png Yuzu lost against Masumi.png EP10 Yūya asks Yuzu if she's hurt.png EP10 Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep10 Yuzu and Yūya 2.png EP10 Yuzu and Yūya3.png EP10 Yuzu and Yūya4.png Episode 11 Ep11 Yūya and Yuzu.png Ep11 Everyone.png Ep11 Everyone2.png Episode 12 Ep12 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Ep12 Sora, Tatsuya ,Ayu, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Episode 13 Ep13 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Ayu and Tatsuya.png Ep13 Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Ayu.png Ep13 Yuzu.png Ep13 Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Episode 14 Ep 14 Yuzu and Yōko.png Ep14 Yuzu smacks Shūzō.jpg Episode 15 Ep15 Shingo, Yūya and Yuzu.png Ep15 the childrens, Yūya and Yuzu.png Yuya getting rejected.png Ep15 The children and Yuzu refusing to challenge Yūya.png Ep15 Yuzu tells Sora to come with her.png Ep15 Yuzu begs Sora to teach her Fusion Summoning.png Yuto watching Sora and Yuzu.png Sora teaching Yuzu the Fusion Summon.png Ep15 Yūto, Sora and Yuzu.png Ep15 Masumi, Yuzu and Sora.png Ep15 Yuzu, Sora and Yūya.png Episode 16 Ep 16 Sora annoyed.jpg Episode 18 Ep18 Yuzu panics.png Ep18 Yuzu blushing.png Ep18 Yuzu and Sora.png Ep18 Yuzu's bracelet activates.png Arc V Yuzu asks Shūzō about her bracelet.png Ep18 Close up Yuzu.png Yuzu 18-0.png Episode 19 Ep19 Yuzu.png Episode 21 Arc V Ep 021.png Arc Sora and Yuzu.png Yuzu, Sora and Masumi.jpg Ep21 Shun pushing Yuzu.png Ep21 Yuzu,Yūto and Shun.png Sora, Yuzu, Yuya 21.png Episode 23 Ep23 Yūya returned Yuzu's Fusion card.png Yuzu and Yuya 2.png Ep23 Yuzu sees Mieru hugging Yūya.jpg Mieru hugging Yuya.png Ep23 Yuzu raising her fan.jpg Ep23 Angry Yuzu, Sora, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.png Mieru, Yuya, Yuzu.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 24 Ep24 Yuzu seeing Masumi.png Yuto stops Yuzu 2.png Ep24 Yuzu and Yūto.png Ep24 Yuzu and Yūto2.png Yuzu and Yuto.png Episode 25 Ep25 the three kids, Yuzu, Sora, Shūzō and Yōko.png Episode 26 Ep26 Yuzu and Sora.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Yuzu, Mieru, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya.png Ep27 Yuzu, Mieru and the childrens.jpg Ep27 Yuzu, Mieru and the childrens2.jpg Tatsuya, Yuzu, Yuya, and Sora.png Ep27 Yuzu and Yūya.png You Show Students 27.png Ep27 Yuzu questioning Masumi.png Ep27 Watching Reira.png Episode 28 Ep28 Shūzō and Yuzu.png Yuzu and Sora.png Episode 29 Ep29 Yuzu.png Ep29 Yuzu protests to herself.png Ep29 Masumi vs Yuzu.png Arc V Yuzu Fusion summon.png Ep 29 Yuzu Fusion Summon.png Ep 29 Yuzu manages to grab the railing.png Ep29 Yuzu starts her turn.png Ep29 Yuzu Sets Canon the Melodious Diva.png Ep 29 Yuzu activating Fusion Cycle.png Ep29 Yuzu remembers Yūto's words.png Bloom Diva and Yuzu 29.png Ep29 Yuzu thanking Masumi.png Episode 30 Ep30 Yuzu and Tatsuya.png Ep30 Yuzu.png Ep30 Yūya going to Duel Sawatari.png Episode 32 Ep32 Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Episode 33 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Yuya 33.png Episode 34 Ep34 Shūzō, Yōko, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep34 Yuzu and Yūya.png Yuya blocked.png Episode 35 Ep35 Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep35 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Ep35 Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Episode 37 Ep37 Yuzu and Yūya.png Yuzu and Yuri 37.png Episode 38 Ep38 Mieru appears.png Yuya, Mieru, Yuzu and Yoko.png Ep38 Yōko and Yuzu2.png Ep38 Mieru will do her best.png Ep38 Yōko and Yuzu.png Yuzu, Yuya, Yoko 38.png Ep38 Yūya and Yuzu talking about Reira.png Ep38 Yūya and Yuzu.png Yuya confused.png Ep38 Yūya and Yuzu2.png Ep38 Yōko, Yūya and Yuzu.png Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Ep38 Shūzō, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png You Show Students 38.png Episode 40 Ep40 Mikiyo, Nico and Yuzu.png Ep40 Yuzu draws.png Ep40 Yuzu after defeating Mikiyo.png Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Ep41 Maiami Championship participants.jpg Ep41 Michio, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Ep41 The Battle Royal starts.png Episode 42 Ep42 Yūya and Yuzu run.png Yuya and Yuzu 42.png Ep42 Yuzu.png Ep42 Yuzu in Ice area.png Ep42 Halil asks Yuzu if she is a Fusion user.png Ep42 Yuzu saying that she is an Entertainment Duelist who uses Fusion.png Ep42 Halil taking Yuzu's arms.png Ep42 Halil tells Yuzu that he will learn.png Arc V 042 Halil VS Yuzu.png Ep42 Halil asks Yuzu to give him White Flower.png Ep42 Halil and Yuzu.jpg Ep42 Halil and Yuzu2.png Ep42 Yuzu attacked directly by Purple Lamp.png|Yuzu attacked directly by Purple Lamp. Olga and Yuzu 42.png Ep42 Olga, Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ep42 Yuzu meets Gongenzaka in Ice Field.png Ep42 Olga and Yuzu.png Ep42 Reiji and Nakajima.png Episode 43 Ep43 Yuzu and Gongenzaka.png Ep43 Nico2.png Ep43 Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Olga.png Ep43 Second effect of Iceberg Narwhal inflicting damage to Yuzu.png|Second effect of Iceberg Narwhal inflicting damage to Yuzu. Ep43 Yuzu Pendulum Summon.png Ep-43 Yuzu activates Pianissimo.png Episode 44 Yuzu and Dennis 0.png Arc V 044 Dennis VS Yuzu.png Yuzu saved by Dennis.png Episode 45 Ep45 Serena, Yuzu and Dennis.png Dennis depressed.png Dennis depressed 2.png Tsukikage and Yuzu.png Episode 46 Serena and Yuzu 1.png Ep46 Yuzu.png Ep46 Tsukikage, Serena and Yuzu.jpg Arc V Yuzu wearing Serena's clothes.png Episode 47 Ep47 Yuzu and Serena.png Ep47 Yuzu and Serena2.png Yuzu surrounded.png Ep47 Yuzu sees Yūri.png Arc V Yuri meets Yuzu.png Yuri and Yuzu 47-1.png Arc V Yuya Sakaki's generation.png Yuzu hiding from Yuri.png Ep47 Yūgo hugs Yuzu.png Yuzu and Yugo.jpg Episode 48 Ep48 Yōko's imagination.png *Yuzu Hīragi/Gallery Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yuzu Hīragi